Cigarettes have long been enjoyed as refreshing/relaxing articles. In recent years, however, the influence on the surroundings of sidestream smoke and odor released from a burning cigarette has been increasingly discussed.
In order to alleviate the problem, a known smokeless cigarette comprises a hollow cylindrical holder having an air intake and a mouth end, an air-permeable capsule held inside the holder, and tobacco materials impregnated with flavoring constituents of tobacco, packed in the capsule (patent document 1). Such smokeless cigarette allows the user to enjoy a tobacco flavor by inhaling air having passed through the capsule.